Fiery Within'
by Midnightsugarland
Summary: This is about Alice Cullen, were she came from before she was a cullen, this is MY WAY of me and my friend came up with. Alice finds troubles along the way of becoming a vampire, she meets Jasper too.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Alice

Okay so this story your about to read is very screwed up so I'm just going to tell you want happens (and if any of you leave jerky comments then I'm done posting this story ._.)

_Alice Cullen was the daughter of Aleera, Aleera attended Dracula's masquarde ball while Alice was told to sit at home intill her babysitter showed up, but she never showed so Alice decided to leave the house and run across the street of Translyvania, only to find Aro, the leader of the Volturi, he asked her were her parents were and she said they left her so Aro took Little Alice back to Volterra In Italy, Carlisle really liked Alice, but only as like a father would like there daughter. Alice didn't wanna stay so she ran into the streets of Volterra only to get ran over by a horse, Carlisle found her... this is what happens when you raise a 11 year old Half-vampire that ages intill she gets turned into a full vampire, read the real story now..._

* * *

Alice whined, only being 11 year old vampire that lived with Carlisle, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme. "Mommy can I please go outside and play... please?" She whined, she wanted to go outside and be a normal kid, even though if she got a wiff of human blood she would go nuts.

Carlisle looked over at Esme. "tell her, your the adoptive mother" Carlisle murmured softly to his wife.

Esme sighed and walked over to Alice and picked her up, and held her close. "you know your not aloud to play outside till you get older, you have to stay inside with Eddeh or play with Rosalie" She murmured in a chime-voice.

Alice sighed. "fine be that way mommy, please put me down... I'm gonna go and find Eddy or Emmett" Alice leaped out of her mother's grip before she could even release her, Alice took off up the stairs yelling. "Emmett? Eddy?" She called looking around the house, then spotted Emmett leap threw the Window. "Emmett!" She ran towards him, squealing. She hugged his leg tightly.

Emmett grinned wildly and picked up his little sister. "Hey Alice, whatcha up to?" Emmett asked as Rosalie walked up behind him and inter-twined her fingers with Emmett's, Emmett turned and kissed Rosalie on the lips.

"Ew Emmett And Rose!" Alice made a face, struggling in Emmett's strong right arm.

Emmett set Alice on the ground, and Alice darted towards Edward's room. "Eddeh? are you there?" Alice peeked in, looking around his small room.

Edward walked in after Alice. "hello Ally, What do you need?" Edward asked kindly, Alice whipped around to face her brother. "I'm bored... can we have some fun and do something?" Alice asked, her expression was un-readible.

Edward just stared at Alice. "Of Course Ally, we could do whatever you want" Edward smiled softly at his sister, he was busy but he needed something to do to take his mind off of a human's thoughts.

Alice smiled, and leaped upwards locking her arms around Edward's neck. "Yay! Go downstairs to daddy and mommy!" Alice squealed with pure joy and pointed towards the door.

Edward smiled and darted out the door and ran down the stairs at light speed and was in the kitchen while Esme sat on the counter, and Carlisle was sitting at the table looking down at his book. "Mommy! Daddy!" Alice called looking at her parents.

Esme turned to face to Alice. "Hi Sweety, having a nice ride on your brother's back?" Esme smiled softly, then leaped off the counter, Carlisle darted to her side in a second and wrapped his arms around Esme's waist.

Esme smiled and set her arms on Carlisle's and looked at Edward and Alice. "So Edward, what did you see, you were gone for quite awile..."

Edward finched, and sat down on a chair with Alice now in his lap. "I read someone's mind... his name was Jasper, but that's all I saw. Alice sweety, can you try to use your power to see if Jasper is going to go anything reckless or something that could get him killed?" Edward asked softly to Alice.

Alice nodded. "yes let me try please..." The 11 year old half-vampire closed her eyes and relaxed on her brother's lap, this is what she saw.

_Jasper was walking along the street when a guy with a gun came up behind him. "stop right there, Jasper" The man with the gun called._

_Alice stood in the shadows, she had to do something about this! She couldn't watch Jasper die like this, she crouched ready to spring at the right time._

_Jasper stopped. "um.. yes sir.. what do you need?" Jasper studdered looking up at the man._

_"give me your money or I shoot you till you die" The Man growled, pointing the gun at Jasper's head._

_"I don't have any money sir....please don't hurt me..." Jasper whispered, but it was too Late, the man pulled the trigger on Jasper's head._

_"No!" Alice shouted in her head, and springed out and tackled the man to the ground, she bared her fangs her golden-brown eyes were now pitch black, she ripped the man's throat and shot him in the head with his own gun. "Die little bastard!" Soon the man was dead, she kicked the body off the road and put the gun in his hand and then hurried back to Jasper._

_Jasper gasped in pain as he heaved his heart to stay alive. "Oh Jasper.... what am I to do?" Alice murmured and picked Jasper up in her arms, and ran to the house at the light speed, then her vision fadded out._

Alice opened her eyes and looked at Esme and Carlisle who were still standing as still as statues. Rosalie and Emmett had joined them. "w-well?" Esme asked softly looking at Alice with wide-eyes.

Alice sighed. "I was way older... about 18 and I was a full vampire... this man came out of no were and shot Jasper.. I killed him with my teeth and shot him in the head... he died insantly.. I picked Jasper up and raced back here then it fadded out and I couldn't see what happened after that" Alice murmured, looking at Edward then back to Carlisle.

Carlisle sighed softly. "good.. it isn't gonna happen for about 3 mouths..." Carlisle murmured softly.

_**3 months Later....**_

-----------

Okay so I just started this... Aleera and the others won't come in intill after probably 2 more chapters... I may might write some more tonight or tommorrow.. depends.


	2. Chapter 2: Alice's Problems

okay so I decided to write more...

**3 months later....**

* * *

Alice now was age 18, 3 months it took her to get to that age, she was half vampire but she realized that vemon was stronger than her, so Carlisle turned her into a full vampire.

--

Alice skipped threw the halls of the high school as Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward followed, As Alice joyfully bounded into the English classroom she took a spot next to Jasper Hale, the boy she had the vision about, she remembered a vision that happened over 3 months ago! Alice was no dumby when it came to her visions.

Jasper smiled at Alice. "So... what are you doing Saturday Night?" Jasper asked Alice, his grin never leaving his flawless face.

Alice looked at her hands pretending she had to think about it. "Um... Nothing I don't think.. unless you were about to ask me on a date?" Alice grinned, being casual about what he was about to say.

Jasper covered his cheeks, even though Alice knew he was blushing, Alice giggled. "so I guess we are going on date... where could you be taking me?" Alice asked.

Jasper smiled. "wherever you want to go Alice." Jasper looked at front of the classroom. "ugh we have a sub today..."

Alice groaned, and sat back in her seat and tore out of peice of notebook paper and wrote something down on it.

**How about we go out to eat? Like at Ellipse Grill in Port Angeles?**

Alice tossed the note onto Jasper's desk. Jasper carefully un-folded the note and read it slowly. Jasper wrote back carefully.

**Okay, were do you want me to pick you up at?**

Jasper put the note under Alice's folder because the teacher was coming our way, so I opened my textbook and started to read a paragraph on Pronouns, _Ugh this is kid's stuff..._ Alice thought to herself.

Soon enough the bell rang, Alice leaped to her feet and picked up her text book, Jasper took her hand and Alice shrieked. "Jasper.. you and I can't be together.. we can only be friends, good friends" Alice murmured, and turned to face Jasper.

Jasper sighed, and released Alice's hand. "Jasper, as much as you like me, my family wouldn't approve of you..." Alice murmured walking out the door. "We're still on for 5pm at Ellipse grill right?" Alice asked, looking at Jasper, her golden-eyes glowed.

Jasper nodded. "oh course.. friends right?" Jasper smiled, his grin was toothy. Alice grinned. "Of course! I'll pick you up later alright?" Jasper nodded and Alice skipped out of the classroom her textbook in her hands, she darted to her locker and opened it as Rosalie came to her side.

"Hello little sis" Rosalie grinned at Alice.

Alice groaned. "shut up Rosalie, were the same age, just because your older then me.. and you know what I'm talking about. don't judge me please" Alice murmured, and put her textbooks in her locker and took out her backpack and took her keys out of her pocket.

--

Alice skipped outside towards her father's black Mercedes, she didn't have a car yet, she un-locked his Mercedes and opened the door and sat down and set her backpack onto the car's passenger seat. Alice fired up the Mercedes and shut the door, she rested her hands on the stirring wheel and looked out the front window seeing Jasper walk with his friends, and one of his friends that was a girl. Alice growled in fiery. _ Just because my parents won't approve of you... you start to hang out with this Taleor chick... I love you Jasper.. i just can't be with you.. _Alice sighed inside her head, and backed up slowly, and turned the car around fast, and speeded out of the parking lot and turned onto the highway away from Forks.

Alice slowly pulled around the corner and up the small hill towards her house, she pulled into the driveway, and opened the garage door and drove Carlisle's Mercedes inside the garage and cut the engine off, only to see Rosalie pull up next to her with her Red Convertible.

Alice pulled her bag onto her lap and she pulled the keys out of the ingintion and opened the door, then jumped up and slammed the door shut, and turned to Rosalie, Edward, and Emmett, Alice's own expression was un-readible to everyone else.

--

DUN DUN DUN What's Gonna Happen with Alice? ^-^ Only I know D:


End file.
